UNTITLED FINALE
by xthe D A R K slayer
Summary: He tried to move on, He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their Untitled Finale.
1. Prologue: Ghosts

**TITLE: **UNTITLED FINALE

**THE PROLOGUE: **Ghosts

**AUTHOR: **xTHE D A R K SLAYER

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea and any original characters I create. NCIS and DA belong to their rightful owners

**SUMMARY: **He tried to move on, He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their **Untitled Finale.**

* * *

It had been a long day for the member's of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team. A really long day. But they managed to solve their case. That was always a plus. It left everyone satisfied and it meant they could finally go home and get some sleep.

They had all become accustomed to it, working all hours of the night, until the case was finally solved. They often spent many a nights sleeping on the ground behind their desks, in their chairs, of you were lucky on the small cot in Abby's lab, curled up next to the one and only Bert.

Even the newbies had been accustomed to it, Officer Ziva David had been with them almost a year and she was already used to not going home much and coming in on weekends. Timothy McGee didn't mind it all that much as long the as the work got done and he felt as though he'd accomplished something at the end of the day. Anthony DiNozzo has been used to it and even expected it to come at least twice a week, if not more.

He'd been working with Gibbs for just shy of six years. Although before he joined NCIS he wasn't a man involved with protecting the law, he often fought against it. His past police experience? False. He was thirty three and a half years old and yet in actuality Anthony DiNozzo was only five and a half years old.

Anthony DiNozzo wasn't a complete façade, he wasn't completely unreal. He'd simply taken his mothers maiden name, and used his middle name as a first one. Nobody knew otherwise. Nobody knew who Logan Cale was, Nobody needed to know that man, for as far as DiNozzo was concerned he long ago buried Logan Cale.

Finally the NCIS agent reached his apartment door. Home sweet home. His apartment was much different then the manor he lived in as a small child, it was much different than his pent house and extremely different from Sandeman/Joshua's old home that he lived in after his penthouse was shot up. He preferred his current place to all of those, the one place he did miss, however was Terminal City. Terminal City had been constantly filled with friends and Max. Max and DiNozzo hadn't spoken in years, any contact made with her was always through a third party. Besides, there was still that pesky little virus. The same virus targeted to his DNA, the same virus that the pair never had been able to find a cure for.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo yawned as he searched through his jackets' pockets for the keys that would unlock the door and allow him inside. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually slept and slept through the entire night.

He Missed her, he missed everything about her. The way she stood up for her people, the way she smelled, the way she dressed , her laughter and her no bullshit attitude - everything about he had loved more than life itself. His partners often asked him why he was such a serial dater, why he never had a relationship last more then a few weeks - unless undercover. It was because his heart always would belong to her, even if they couldn't touch.

He missed the others too, as much as he'd like to not admit it - he even missed Alec. You just wouldn't hear him admit that, at all. Tony DiNozzo would probably be friendly with Alec McDowell, much more than Logan Cale had been.

Finally, his hand wrapped around the silver key, allowing him to unlock the door to one of two apartments that rested on the top floor of his building. It wasn't until he slid off his jacket and began to unhook his sidearm that he noticed something wasn't right, the crunching of glass shards was a dead give a way. He looked down to examine the glass, no doubt from his window, and began to remove his gun from it's holster but stopped when his trailed up to the broken window and he noticed a bloody, bruised, and yet fragile figure barely able to stand.

Without thinking, Tony rushed forwards arms extended to catch the petite female as she collapsed, just in time. He couldn't even say her name, at first he didn't recognize her - she'd grown up so much in the past six and a half years. "White" she breathed out struggling to keep her eyes open and her voice strong "He's back, he has her" she went on, her voice barely above a whisper. "Logan, he has her. He has Max" she said her eyes slowly closing. As he watched her pass out his heart sank.

His heart sank; White was alive, and he'd taken her. He'd taken Max.

* * *

_[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: this idea randomly came to me after I watched NCIS. I have a lot of Ideas planned and as for couples it's probably going to be a Max/Logan(Tony) thing or maybe even a triangle between Max/Tony(Logan)/Ziva. I'm not sure, opinions? You'll find out who the girl is pretty soon and yes the final scene was a mirror to the episode of Dark Angel where Zack tells Max that Lydecker took their sibling ( Cold Comfort, Season One ) Read and Review and let me know if I should go on with this! ] _


	2. Chapter One: Getting Help

**TITLE:** UNTITLED FINALE

**CHAPTER ONE: **Getting Help

**AUTHOR: **xTHE D A R K SLAYER

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea and any original characters I create. NCIS and DA belong to their rightful owners

**SUMMARY: **He tried to move on, He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their **Untitled Finale.**

* * *

"_White" she breathed out struggling to keep her eyes open and her voice strong "He's back, he has her" she went on, her voice barely above a whisper. "Logan, he has her. He has Max" she said her eyes slowly closing. As he watched her pass out, his heart sank._

He looked down at her, her words sinking in. Take away the cuts and the bruises and she looked as if she were sleeping peacefully. He didn't know what to do. The Hospital was out of the question, and he needed her to awaken. He needed her to be alright, because of who and what she was, because she may be the only one who could tell him what had happened. "Hold On" he muttered to her, his voice soft even though he was pretty sure she couldn't tell him a damn thing.

He held onto the young female with his right arm wrapped around her, holding her up and close to him, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Scrolling through a multitude of numbers he found the one he was looking for and called the familiar M.E.

"Hello?" A familiar, and yet sleepy, voice answered the phone. "Tony? What is it? It's almost two o'clock in the morning"

The time hadn't registered in his mind, he didn't think that it was that late. He'd almost forgotten the small fact that he'd gone out for drinks with Abby, Ziva, McGee and even Palmer. He didn't care that it was that late.

"Ducky, How fast can you get to HQ?" He asked desperately into the phone, panic and fear evident in her tone of voice.

"Anthony, What is it? What's - -" Doctor Donald Mallard began but the voice of the much younger male had cut him off.

"Ducky, Please. I need your help, She needs your help" he said cutting the elder British man off before hanging up his phone.

* * *

Doctor Donald Mallard stepped off of the elevator of the NCIS building. It was nearly a quarter past two in the morning, the second DiNozzo had hung up the phone on him he got into his vehicle and drove right over. Ducky trusted Agent Gibbs and his team, he cared for each and everyone of them. That's why as he drove he called the silver hair senior agent. Therefore, when Ducky walked into his autopsy room and he found Gibbs sitting on one of the autopsy tables, a large cup of coffee in his hand.

Before either man could part their lips and speak to one another, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo walked through the doors of autopsy covered in blood. One look at him told the two men that the blood didn't belong to their friend, at least not all of the blood, but rather it belonged to the limp female figure in his arms.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs exclaimed as he moved towards him and helped him get the young girl on top of one of the autopsy tables. "What the hell happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Boss" he said his eyes never leaving the face of the young girl. Gibbs looked down at her and it seemed as if she were in a huge brawl, if not something worse. His own heart sank, she looked to be no older than twenty four years of age, she was still young, she seemed to be around the age his own daughter would have been had she survived. "Just Help her Ducky, Please"

Doctor Mallard pulled a medical kit out from one of the cabinets, the very same kit he used to patch up members of Agent Gibbs' team all those times that they got themselves injured. He walked over to the to men and the young female, and began to assess her injuries. He looked to the younger field Agent and sighed. "Anthony she needs a hospital, I don't know If I am equipped enough to help her." He said gently.

"No" Tony said arms across his chest "No Hospitals" he said sternly looking down at the elder male pleading with him, with just his look.

"Alright, but I'm going to need your help my boy, yours too Jethro" he said opening the kit up and looking from the men to the girl "Seeing as she's alive and it's not my area of one man perfection"

* * *

An hour had passed by and the three men ( Gibbs and DiNozzo following Ducky's orders closely ) had done all they could to stitch up her various wounds and place bandages over them, making sure they wouldn't become infected. DiNozzo had been starring at her ever since they had stopped and done what they could. Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving Ducky to sit beside the girl and watch over her.

"What happened, DiNozzo" he asked simply, a look in his eyes showed the younger agent that he wouldn't back down unless his questions were answered, to the older agent's satisfactions.

"I'm not sure, Boss" Tony said honestly finally ripping his gaze away from the female and to his Boss, to the one man he knew he could trust. Even so, he didn't know if he could afford to trust him. Not with this, Not with the life of Max possibly hanging in the balance. "She was in my apartment when I got home, She was messed up pretty bad and --" he began but stopped himself before he repeated her words, the ones about Max being taken by White. " She passed out in my arms before she could tell me hat happened, I called Ducky right away and asked him to meet me here. I assume he called you, or you never went home"

"Both" Gibbs said with a nod, his arms firmly across his chest "Who is she?" he asked "How do you know her?"

"She's" Tony began and suddenly his mind went back to the first time they met.

---- Flashback, Seven Years ago ----

_It was a few months after the siege on Terminal City began, after the events at Jam Pony took place. Max walked over to him a younger female walking right behind. Max was radiant, for the first time in over a year he'd seen her truly happy as if none of this was really happening. _

"_Logan" Max's voice had broken him from his computer work and from looking at her. "I want you to meet my baby sister, she was one of the youngest in our unit, she was captured during the escape in '09. I met her during my recent stay at Manticore, she saw my face on the television and came to find me" Max explained as the female stepped out from behind her. She was young then, no more then seventeen years of age. _

_The female held out her hand and smiled slightly looking over at him "Kale" she said introducing herself by the name Max and their siblings had given her once upon a time. Logan Cale couldn't help but to laugh a little at the similarities in their names, at least her name wasn't Logan. Then that would've been quite the confusing. _

"_Logan" he introduced himself as he shook her hand, not at all shocked by her strong grip. _

---- End Flash Back ----

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs' voice snapped Tony out of his memories and back into reality.

"Sorry Boss" he apologized before looking back at his boss, his mentor and friend. "She's the sister of my Ex-Girlfriend. She was like a sister to me" he said finally before walking back into autopsy.

* * *

Later on that morning, Ducky noticed that one of the young girl's stitches opened up as she stirred in her sleep, her bandage had begun to soak with Blood. Having sent Tony to wash up and to change into the spare clothes he kept in his locker, Ducky asked Gibbs for help.

Ducky had finished sewing the wound shut, this time with extra stitches in place so it would be harder to pull completely, and had instructed Gibbs to place a new bandage over the wound.

As he reached his arm out to tape the gauze down, a hand grasped Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' arm, quite firmly. He looked down at her, for a small girl who lost a lot of blood she sure had a strong grip. Her brown eyes stared up at him.

"Who are you?" She hissed as she slowly began to sit up.

"You need to --" Gibbs began but she had cut him off.

"I asked you who you were" She repeated but before Gibbs could answer Tony was at their side.

The younger agent wrapped a hand around the girl's arm and looked at her, she released her hold on Gibbs and with Tony's help laid back down.

"Relax, Kale. He's a friend" he said gently looking down at her.

"I didn't come to him for help, Logan, I came to you" She said looking up at him, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"And that's what your getting, Help" He responded to her as Ducky walked over to them.

"Here, take this my dear, it'll help ease the pain" he said holding out two white pills and a glass of water.

"Another Friend?" Kale asked Tony ignoring Ducky at first.

"You can trust them, Kale. If you trust me, You can trust them" He said helping her sit up so she could easily take , what he assumed, were pain meds.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs' voice chimed in as he watched the girl swallow the pills "Whose Logan?"

Tony looked at him and was for once speechless, at least for the moment. He hadn't even realized she called him Logan.

* * *

_[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: I couldn't help myself , so I had to write the second chapter up. Please R&R. The final Scene was inspired by the one between Logan, Max, Zack and Bling in Cold Comfort, Season One of Dark Angel. If you're wondering as to whether or not I'm bringing in Alec, the answer is yes. Just as soon as I find a killer way to bring him in. Also, be prepared for a twist coming up rather soon. Don't worry it won't be too long until Max joins in on the fun. 3 ] _


	3. Chapter Two: An Explosive Analysis

TITLE: **UNTITLED FINALE**

**CHAPTER TWO: **An Explosive Analysis

**AUTHOR: **xTHE D A R K SLAYER

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea and any original characters I create. NCIS and DA belong to their rightful owners

**SUMMARY: **He tried to move on, He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their **Untitled Finale.**

* * *

"_DiNozzo" Gibbs' voice chimed in as he watched the girl swallow the pills "Whose Logan?"_

_Tony looked at him and was for once speechless, at least for the moment. He hadn't even realized she called him Logan._

She had gone undercover many times for Manticore, even as a young X5. She was once force to act the part of the niece to an important government official, only to get close enough to him to find out what he knew about Manticore and then ultimately kill him. From a considerably early age, the young transgenic had gone on random short term missions and one semi long term one. She knew how important it was to keep who you were at bay and force forward the façade. She knew what it was like to pretend to be someone else for a mission, but she never knew what it was like to be someone else because you were trying to forget who you were.

One look at Logan Cale and Kale knew that he was trying to forget the cyber journalist, the hacker, the freedom streaming video bulletins, terminal city and above all else: Her Sister. He was trying to forget Max, or at least keep her at a distance. Maybe this was a mistake.

She swallowed the pills and chuckled slightly looking over at Logan and the two men who'd been giving them both perplexed looks. "It's a nickname we gave him years ago, We were hiking in the woods and he tripped over a log and fell into this river and scratched the side of his face on a large branch. For a few weeks he had this oddly shaped cut on the side of his face and every time we saw him a friend of ours would call him Log Boy and then we'd always say that he was log'n it up, making tripping and falling seem cool. Eventually it transformed into Logan." she lied looking over at the two older gentlemen. There wasn't a single hint upon her face that she was lying through her teeth.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as she spoke and studied her for a moment, unsure of whether or not it was the truth he turned to DiNozzo and sighed "Is that true Tony"

Tony had been particularly glad that Manticore made sure to train their soldiers in the art of lying. Anything he would of come up with, would of sounded stupid and unbelievable. He glared at Kale as if he were angry with her for telling them such an embarrassing story about his youth. "Unfortunately" he said simplistically as he looked back at his boss.

* * *

Tony had asked Gibbs and Ducky if could have a moment alone with the young, very much awake and slightly annoyed, X5. Both men had made up some excuse and left the autopsy room, boarded the elevator and headed up into the bullpen. Tony knew that Gibbs was bound to ask Ducky for one of his analysis's on Kale or Tony and Kale's relationship, Or Tony himself - hell it more then likely all three.

"So who are you now? Were you that sick of being Logan Cale?" she asked arms across her chest as she slid off of the autopsy table. The cold metal table reminded her too much of the experiments back at Manticore.

"You need to sit down, Kale, you lost a pretty good deal of blood" He said avoiding her question with a statement of truth and concern.

"I'm fine _DiNozzo_" She said using the name the other male had called him "Will you at least tell me your current name?"

"Anthony DiNozzo" he said simply looking over at her "You can ask me whatever you want to later, but first - What happened?"

She sighed and looked up at him as she walked back and forth slowly. "You remember when we were so sure that White was in the building we bombed? You know the one he and his gang of freaks used for their big important snake orgies?" she began as she stopped walking and leaned her body up against the wall opposite him.

She'd been trained to undergo torture and still finish her mission, no matter how weak she was or how much pain she was in. Besides, she'd always been so stubborn, she never admitted when she was in fact in a considerably decent amount of pain. She waited for him to give her a sign that he understood what she had been saying so far. When he nodded she began to speak again.

"We've been monitoring the old informant net, just in case something showed up about the remaining familiars and anything major. Last week we ended up intercepting a message, From White, we didn't think there was a chance he could have escaped, But we thought it wise to check it out, just in case." She went on and sighed "I know what you're thinking Logan, but we were aware it was a trap. It's why we brought a hefty amount of backup along with us. There were dozens of familiars there, we fought them as best as we could and Max spotted White, she went after him. Alec and I went after her. The familiars had been using tranquilizers to take us down one by one and then one hit the back of Max's neck and I saw her collapse. White scooped her into his arms and through her into the back of a van. I tried going after the but his gang members made sure as Hell I didn't succeed. The first chance I got, I ran. I knew someone needed to get a hold of Terminal City, Give Mole and Dix the down low on what the hell happened. I had Dix get the me the last address you left with us and , well you know the rest"

"But why did White take Max?" he asked, even though he didn't need the answer to be spoken. He knew it.

"More ruins appeared, we put word out to a few trusted sources that we needed help translating an ancient language. We never let out that the symbols first appeared on her" She said looking at him "White must've figured it out"

He looked at her waiting for her to say it.

"Besides, the Second Coming is back on track. It's well…coming" There it was, but she didn't stop. "And if we don't get to Max, if we don't get to her - Logan it's gonna be bad"

* * *

"So?" Gibbs asked as he sat down in his chair, he looked over at Ducky and waited for the elder man to do what he does best with the living.

"The Girl or Young Anthony?" Ducky asked looking over at his friend.

"Both" Gibbs stated with a nod "But Start with the Girl"

"From what I could tell it seems she grew up too fast and was surrounded by pain. An abusive father would fit it. She doesn't seem to trust very well or easily, tense around people she doesn't know" Ducky concluded.

"But?" Gibbs asked, there was always a but.

"She does seem to trust her life in the hands of Anthony, And he seems to have a great deal of affection - although I'm not sure if it's for the girl, or someone she reminds him of"

"He said she was the sister of his ex-girlfriend, and was like a sister to him"

"Then it seems that Special Agent DiNozzo is in love, with the girl's sister, but something has torn the couple apart, death perhaps?"

"The only question remains is…"

"What is she involved with and how far will Anthony go?"

* * *

After getting as many answers as Kale could possibly provide for him, he decided to take her home. And figure out how they were going to find Max.

Because not finding her, letting someone else do it wasn't an option.

Not for him, at least.

He stood in the elevator along side the young transgenic, and when the doors opened up he stepped off of the elevator, the transgenic close behind him.

He motioned for her to hang back as he went to go talk to his boss.

Before he had managed to speak so much as a few words, let alone a sentence, he heard the crashing of a small body into the side of Officer David's workstation.

Gibbs and DiNozzo, with Ducky close behind, walked towards the elevator in time to see Ziva glaring down at the fallen transgenic.

"You" they heard the Mossad liaison say, it was such a simple word, such a simple word with such strength and almost something of hate behind them.

* * *

_[ AUTHORS NOTE: thank you my lovely reviewers! And don't fear Gibbs'll find out about Tony. But it will be LATER rather than sooner, because I have an idea in mind - insert evil laugh - Glimpses of Max with White'll come up soon, As well as Alec. I have a slight idea on how to bring him in. I just hope that it works! Any suggestions? Let me know! Please, Read and Review! The more you do, the more I write! ]_


	4. Chapter Three: Barcode Begginings

TITLE: **UNTITLED FINALE**

**CHAPTER TWO: **Barcode Beginnings.

**AUTHOR: **xTHE D A R K SLAYER

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea and any original characters I create. NCIS and DA belong to their rightful owners

**SUMMARY: **He tried to move on, He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their **Untitled Finale.**

* * *

"_You" they heard the Mossad liaison say, it was such a simple word, such a simple word with such strength and almost something of hate laced beneath it._

Tony DiNozzo looked from Officer David to the young X5 transgenic, a puzzled expression on his face. His eyes locked onto Kale finally, waiting to see what she would say. Whether it had been fact or fiction he knew the girl would lie. The only surprise to him may come later on.

"Excuse me?" Kale said looking up at Ziva David, Her face a mix of various perplexed looks.

"You know what you did, so don't - " Ziva began her voice full of even a small amount of anger.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I don't know you." Kale said rather simply, her words however caught the oldest special agent's attention. "You have me confused with someone else"

Ziva parted her lips to speak but could not find an ounce of lying in the female's expression. She sighed and turned on her heals and walked away.

Kale laid on the ground staring after her, a fake expression of confusion and shock planted on her face. It had all been fake all been a trick, She remembered Ziva David clearly. As if the whole ordeal happened yesterday and not several years ago.

Manticore had told her that if she had to, to use deadly force. And that's what she had done, with no emotion she watched as the young female, one who didn't like over the age of twenty one or twenty two knelt over the body of a fallen male, one the x5 killed to protect herself and Manticore. She watched for another moment before disappearing into the dark, never to lay eyes on the female.

Until Now.

Gibbs sighed and walked over to the fallen female and extended a hand. With a raised eyebrow the young woman took his hand and muttered a thank you. She noticed Tony watch them out of the corner of his eye. She knew the questions were just waiting to be asked by him.

"Are you alright?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs asked her as he looked down at her.

"Yes, Sir" She said simply. Manticore had always been a military structured operation and Kale always had the tendencies of calling others, especially her elders and superiors, Ma'am and Sir. Even when she was no longer loyal to the place that manufactured her, even when she hadn't for a multitude of years, ever since she met Max back in Manticore. It was, however, something that caught the attention of the silver haired agent.

He looked from Kale to Tony and then back to the bloodied up female. He looked her over once and the turned his attention back to his partner. "DiNozzo, take her home. Get her changed and report back here at 1300" He said looking at his agent "Both of you" Gibbs added before walking away and towards his desk.

* * *

"What did you do to Ziva?" DiNozzo asked the young transgenic who sat in the passenger seat of his black car.

"You know, Logan, I like this car better then the last. It kinda fell apart after a while" She said avoiding his question, because she knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Betsy fell apart?" He asked his mind momentarily distracted from his initial question.

"Don't worry, we fixed her. Now she's our loyal transportation device" She answered his question looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh" He began and then looked at her quickly before returning his attention to the road "Are you done trying to distract me Kahlan? How do you know Ziva David?"

Her eyes darted towards him.

_**- - - - - - FLASHBACK START**_

"_Max" a small voice had piped up from the corner of the room "Your name should be Max"_

_X5-452 looked over at the younger member of their unit and gave her a perplexed look. "Why?"_

"_Well for one you're naming everyone else, someone should name you, and then there's that thing you do. You drive people to the max and you push yourself to work extra hard all the time. Max is a fitting name" the younger transgenic answered and watched as her older 'sister' motioned for her to come closer to her. The young transgenic made her way towards Max and sat down besides her._

"_Max it is then" Max said after everyone of their unit mates agreed with X5-486's answer. "Now to name you" she said simply as she studied the younger X5. "How about Kahlan"_

"_Kahlan?" She asked having never heard the name before._

"_I heard the guards talking about her once, she's from a book or something. They said she was not only beautiful but she was tough, loving, and she would fight for anything she believed in. She was a true leader. You look like a Kahlan" Max said looking over at the girl._

"_Kahlan? I like the name" Kahlan said simply as the others from their unit nodded. _

"_We can call her Kale!" Ben chimed in moments later. And then, all of their siblings had real names. They were no longer just numbers._

_**FLASHBACK END **__- - - - - - _

"Don't call me Kahlan, Logan. You know I hate that. Only Max, Zack, Ben and Eva called me that and 75% of them are dead" She said and shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to the window.

_**- - - - - - FLASHBACK START**_

_X5-486 looked down at the fallen male, the one who would no longer take another breath, thanks to her. She didn't care, she didn't care that for almost a year she'd been on this mission, befriending a woman from mossad to get to her lover. _

_A man who had recently become apart of mossad, a man who was on a mission to find his sister, who was born in America._

_A sister who vanished years ago, at the hands of Manticore - an American government run facility. Or at least that's what he thought. _

_When Manticore found out how much he knew the young female was ordered to kill him. _

"_I'm sorry Ziva" She muttered from her place in the shadows as she watched the other female attempt to save him._

_**FLASHBACK END **__- - - - - - _

"It was several months before Max returned to Manticore, I used her to get to someone she loved because he was looking into Manticore and he shouldn't of. After a while I learned exactly what he knew and then Manticore gave me the kill order. I vanished after that and it wouldn't of taken a genius to figure out that it was me." she said simply before leaning back into the seat and letting a sigh escape past her lips.

* * *

Showered and Dressed with no lingering blood droplets on her, Kale stood in the newly cleaned elevator waiting patiently along side Tony DiNozzo. Who was anything but calm or patient. "Lying 101, don't show signs of being nervous. You're a good liar, Logan. Don't let your boss strike fear into you, cause then you'll suck and I'll have to kick your ass for wasting my time" she said right before the door opened, getting her a perplexed look from him.

Gibbs led both of them down the hallway and into interrogation, DiNozzo was shoved off into the observation room, for now anyways. He wanted to make sure their stories aligned well. Something didn't seem right to the older gentleman.

Kale sat down in one of the cold chairs and waited for Gibbs to site opposite her.

"Is there a reason you're interrogating me, Sir?"

"I just want answers, it's not everyday one of your own brings in a young female covered in her own blood" He answered and then looked at her for a moment before speaking again. "How do you know Agent DiNozzo?"

"He used to be pretty serious with my sister, then things just kind of fell apart for them" she said remembering the fact that Logan and Max couldn't be together without Logan dying on them.

"Why are you here?"

"We were attacked, We were going for a walk and we must of taken a wrong turn. We were attacked and they took her before knocking me down" she said letting a few fake tears escape her cheeks, she had to sell it didn't she? "I know who did it, and if I don't get her back soon the consequences will be great. I needed help and I know that Tony still cares for my sister and I - well he's a cop, He's NCIS. Me and My sister were in the Marines, sir."

It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either. She and Max were part of the military, they were soldiers.

"You were a marine?"

"Yes Sir, I was. I joined as soon as I could, follow in the family footsteps. My sister left because she grew ill and when I became injured, I took leave and never returned." she said sticking to the story their falsified records showed. She and a few of the other x5's had false records in various government facilities and military groups in order to help with a few certain….issues that have come up in the past.

"Well who took --" Gibbs began but the door opened up and revealed Agent McGee.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you boss but one of the interns was walking in the building and he heard gun shots" The younger agent said just as Tony appeared besides him.

Gibbs stood up so fast his chair fell to the ground. He walked down the hallway and the others, including Kale, followed him.

"Anyone injured?"

"A few, Boss. The Intern was shot in the abdomen, it's the most serious of the injuries"

"Anyone killed?"

"Boss…"

"Answer me, McGee!"

"One Gibbs. Ziva and another agent managed to get the body out of there"

"Who is it?"

"We don't know, Abby's running prints now. He's young looking and from as far as we could tell the only notable mark was a faded barcode on the back of his neck"

When the words of Agent McGee reached her ears she stopped in her tracks and Tony looked at her. Both thinking the same thing, however, she was the only one to dart off in the direction of the elevator.

* * *

_[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry that took so long, haven't been feeling all that well. I have quite a few chapters planned out and this one was more of a filler than anything else, so I apologize for it's sucky nature. This is planned to be a Logan/Max ship for the most part, I can't say much of anything about the but I do have plans of making a sequel once all is said and done. More on how Kale knows Ziva , and How Max and Kale were reunited back at Manticore will come up soon, either in the fic or as a companion piece. ] _


	5. Chapter Four: One for the team

**TITLE:** UNTITLED FINALE

**CHAPTER FOUR: **One for the Team

**AUTHOR:**xTHE D A R K SLAYER

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea and any original characters I create. NCIS and DA belong to their rightful owners

**SUMMARY:**He tried to move on, He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their **Untitled Finale.**

* * *

Gibbs looked almost instantly at DiNozzo as the young female ran past him and the rest of the team, out of the corner of his eye he could already tell that the elevator had been shut and was already headed downstairs towards autopsy.

He didn't say anything, instead he opted to allow DiNozzo to speak first, to explain what the hell just happened.

"Kale and her sister were orphans" DiNozzo lied, telling a story all too familiar to them "They had barcodes tattooed on their necks, so if they were adopted one day they could find one another again." He finished the familiar lie and walked towards the elevator, not at all surprised to hear his boss walk behind him.

In a matter of thirty eight hours, he managed to get sucked back into the world he left behind, into the life of Logan Cale. A sigh escaped his lips as the elevator dinged and it brought them down to the autopsy. When they walked through the doors, they found Ducky standing a good few feet from the metal autopsy table, his eyes on the young woman who was staring down at the corpse that lay there.

Tony quickly walked to her side and looked down at the body, his face dropped. He knew the kid on the table, and that's just what he was. A Kid. He wanted to know how it happened, who killed the transgenic that had once been apart of his very large, freak show, family. The blond that was before them, so still, so cold was always the one who would joke about them being a gigantic circus.

"Kale" his voice was soft as he looked at the younger female. He hadn't noticed it before, not with the blood all over her face, but she looked worn out. She looked like she'd been carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders and in a way she had been. Max was missing, She'd gotten separated from the others – and for any transgenic life wasn't easy. But this wasn't Max, she didn't escape in 2009, No, Kale had been recaptured. She went through months of psyops, reprogramming. She'd been trained to be one of Manticore's more talented killers and then when she finally got a chance at freedom, everyone was trying to rip it away from her. Tony shouldn't of been surprised with how she looked, how little emotion she allowed herself to show at the moment – but he was. Just like he was with Max. Sometimes he forgot what they were, to him they were just Max and Kale and the others, they weren't super soldiers.

"Dalton" she said, her voice soft. For a moment Anthony DiNozzo, the former Logan Cale, thought he heard a bit of sorrow in her voice but he knew it wasn't likely. Kale was the type who never liked to show her emotions, even when she was free from Manticore. She stepped forward, and he realized she wasn't speaking to him but to the dead body before them. He looked over his shoulder and held a finger up to Gibbs, Signaling him to stay put for a moment. He watched as Kale leaned over to the body, her hand resting over the covering, right above where his hand was. "What the hell happened to you, Kid?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get an answer but it was something that needed to be said. Something she needed to ask, as if to satisfy herself. As if just asking it was enough.

Gibbs looked over at them. The young woman hadn't been in his life for long and already she had him confused, asking himself questions and wanting to know more. He was seeing a side to his agent that was foreign to him. Then he remember what Ducky said earlier. _"What is she involved with and how far will Anthony go?" _ He watched as Tony stepped forwards his hand wrapping around the girl's wrist. Underneath his agent's grasp, his touch, Gibbs could see the girl tense up. She didn't seem to like to be touched all that much.

Kale had too much death in her life. She looked down at the body of the younger X6, he wasn't that much younger than her, only a few years. But still, she felt like she should have been protecting him. He was family after all - Another member of her big, broken family. She looked back at Logan Cale, the man who now masqueraded as Anthony DiNozzo, and let a sigh escape her lips before she walked along side him. She looked back at Dalton's body for a quick moment and turned her head, never once looking back.

* * *

Kale looked at Gibbs as he paced back and forth inside the interrogation room. Her body was still sore and she wanted to know what happened to her fallen brother, but all Gibbs wanted to do was ask her more questions. That was something that made her rather cranky. She would've had him and the rest of his agents on the floor by now, dumbfounded and caught off guard, but out of respect for Logan she let them continue to stand upon two feet.

"Tell me about the barcode" Gibbs asked looking over at her, speaking for the first time in minutes. She hated questions, but she hated silence more.

"We were young and stupid, we got tattoos so that if were split up we could find each other again. It's not like the orphanage really gave a crap what we put on our bodies or gave a crap about us, period" She responded, a lie with more feeling than a normal person would put into a lie. It made Gibbs feel sorry for her. Which, was of course, her goal.

"You did them yourself" he asked looking down at her.

"Well, Ben, stayed with a foster family for a while. The guy was a tattoo artist and the woman was one of those false psychics, when he came back he had all these stories and he told us how his foster father gave him the strangest goodbye gift – a set from his shop. So we all decided and then the rest is ink-ory" she said and her combination of the words ink and history made Gibbs raise an eyebrow.

"And the boy—" he began but she cut him off.

"Dalton" Kale said leaning back gently in her chair "His name is Dalton"

"Dalton, was one of the kids from the orphanage?" Gibbs asked

"Yes, he was one of the younger ones" she answered simply looking over at him.

"And he knew Tony as well?" Gibbs asked her, wanting to know how far involved his agent was with this very strange woman.

"Yes, we all did – for the most part. He dated Max for a while" Kale said in response.

"Why did he leave –" He asked looking over at her, he wasn't sure which city this was in. He just knew it was before D.C and before Baltimore.

"That's personal, Agent Gibbs. Not even we got the full story" She responded. It was partly truth but mostly a lie.

"And why was Dalton here?" He asked going back to the body in his morgue.

"Because of Tony. He told us if we ever needed help too come find him. I can only guess that's why Dalton was here. I haven't spoken to my brother in several months" she said lying through her teeth – for the most part.

"You said earlier that someone took your sister and you know who did it" Gibbs stated rather than asked it like it was a question, which it partly was. "Who has your sister Kale?"

"You were in the military weren't you Agent Gibbs? You know that sometimes you get assignments that often leave you broken and with a string of enemies in tow? Well we made a few enemies, one of them hated on us both. They tried to take me but Maxie tried to protect me, she's stupid like that. Family shouldn't end in blood but it seems like mine is going to, all I needed was help – not much just a little bit of it. I know Max is still alive and I'm sorry for ever coming here, I'm sorry for bringing death and destruction with me, and onto your doorstep Special Agent Gibbs" she said going on from one thing to another, avoiding the initial question.

"I never leave a Man – or a woman – Behind" Gibbs began looking down at her "We'll get your sister back, you have my word" he may not of trusted the young woman that sat before him but he was a Marine and so was she. And that meant something to the older NCIS Agent. It meant a hell of a lot.

* * *

COMING SOON ON UNTITLED FINALE: (not necessarily in the next chapter)

"_What's gonna be Logan?"_

"_I cant, Kale"_

"_Then get out of my way, before I beat your ass to a bloody pulp"_

"_I don't trust you"_

"_I know"_

"_But you saved my ass back there and NCIS could use someone like you"_

"_Someone call 911!"_

"_No!"_

"_What?"_

"_They won't be able to help them"_

"_You bitch!" _

"_Oh, get it over it Kahlan"_

"_Don't call me that!" _

"_Ooops. Did I strike a nerve?"_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

What did you guys think I forgot about you? Silly geese! I've just been sick, busy and rather museless but I'm getting less busy and more musey (and sick again!) I haaaave so many ideas for this story, I just gotta work it out all nicely. Sorry for the lameness that is this chapter It's more of a filler I guess.

PS: They'll find out Tony's secret soon-ish. But it's gonna be a while before that and Max surface. Might incorporate an NCIS episode or two in. (I hope you guys got the little hint in the previews!) any suggestions? It doesn't matter the season, I can always change things around! Oh! And fear not, Alec will come into play as well, hopefully very very soon!


	6. Chapter Five: Old Faces, New Places

**TITLE:** UNTITLED FINALE

**CHAPTER FIVE:** Old Faces, New Places.

**AUTHOR: **xTHE D A R K SLAYER

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the idea and any original characters I create. NCIS and DA belong to their rightful owners

**SUMMARY: **He tried to move on; He tried to burry Logan Cale and start over. However, when old enemies resurface, lives will collide. This is their **Untitled Finale.**

**NOTE: **Since one review brought it to my attention and made me realize I never explained it here it is: The year is about 2027, Max is around 27, Alec is around 28/29, Kale is about 24/25 and Logan/Tony is around 33/34 (younger then Tony is on the show). The pulse happened but was resolved within a matter of several years. Things have finally gotten good again (as in back to the way they were) in the past few years. (I'll let you know when ages and stuff are finalized, i might have to rework some time lines to make things work. I know the first chapter or two has different ages in it, but i've realized that they don't work anymore and i haven't had the time or energy to change them. )

* * *

Kale had been sitting in the conference room at NCIS for what seemed like an hour, but was actually, quite a bit more than that. It hadn't been long since she went to Logan – Anthony DiNozzo , For help. Thirty eight hours and twenty four minutes ago. It was only forty eight hours ago that White hauled her sister off to who the hell knows where. She was going to kill that son of a bitch. Her bones ached for it. Her heart thumped faster and adrenaline pumped through her when she thought his name. Her family had just been piecing itself back together, they were finally given rights in Seattle and their lives were almost halfway decent. Then White surfaced and everything, everything, went to hell.

The twenty-something year old female's fingers were tapping on the surface of the long wooden table when the Forensic Scientist walked in. Abby Scuito examined the younger female, taking in her posture and her attire and the many cuts and bruises that were scattered about her face and hands. "Hello" She has said and It almost made Abby jump. She'd been sent to check on the girl and bring her some food that Agent McGee had picked up on one of the teams daily lunch runs.

"Tony asked me to bring you something to eat" She said placing the bag of food and the large soda down on the table. She watched the brunette lift up her head and reach her hands out and grab a hold of the soda before taking the bag and looking inside.

"Damn, his memory is good" She said looking up at Abby with a ghost of a smirk placed upon her face. Abby sat down at one of the tables and watched the girl as she took her food out of the bag and placed it on the table, setting it down so she could eat it. The forensic scientist pulled her Caf Pow closer to her and began to drink from it as she continue to the look at the female whose eyes had only just darted up and settled on the pigtail wearing female. "Can I help you?" she asked politely raising an eyebrow. Of course Kale was normally never really polite, she was often blunt and said what came to mind, unless she was lying through her teeth, ever since she'd been out in the re-world that is.

"You knew Tony a while back right?" Abby asked almost eagerly, Kale nodded her head and Abby took that as a cue to go on. "Well, what was he like?"

_Smart. Brave. Hero Complex. Love struck with Max. Mopey. Broody. Hacker-y. _She thought the words to herself because that was all Logan Cale. She really wasn't sure how he was as Anthony DiNozzo. She didn't want to say something untrue and ruin Logan's cover so instead Kale shrugged a shoulder as she finished putting onion rings on her Mozzerella-American Cheeseburger. "Kinda the same as he is now" She said naturally, unless you knew it was a lie, you wouldn't know she was lying. "But you know younger and easy to pick on" she said truthfully. There were many times that she and Alec had ganged up on Logan, Alec to piss him off and Kale simply because she got bored and was playing the role she had never gotten to before: the little sister role.

"He was with your sister right?" She asked again and Kale let out a soft chuckle.

"Well they kinda were together, they were the pair that danced around each other. Everyone knew they were in love before they did and if you ever asked Maxie what the 411 on their relationship was, she'd always say "please, we're not even like that". She was more oblivious then him…sort of" Kale answered with truth as she bit into her burger, after dipping it in a mix of Ranch Dressing and Ketchup. She was always the girl who ate a hell of a lot. She and Alec once had an eating contest, to which it was tied. Thankfully, Manticore gave them high metabolisms. It helped them stay fit and skinny. Just as Abby was about to talk again, Anthony DiNozzo formerly known as Logan Cale, poked his head inside the room and told Abby that she was needed.

The forensic scientist waved goodbye to Kale, took her Caf Pow and left the room in a hurry.

Kale expected to be left alone yet again but instead the older male stepped inside and sat down in the seat Abby had just vacated. He watched Kale eat for a few minutes, until her burger was completely gone. She reached into the bag and took out the French fries and the remainder of the onion rings, mixed more ranch and ketchup together and looked at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked eying the various injuries that were easy to see on her face, neck, the small exposed portion of her upper body and small hands

"Awesome" she said in a sarcastic manner. How the hell did he think she was feeling? She was more so full of worry, anger and guilt then physical pain.

He knew she blamed herself. She was the type to always take everything seriously and find a way to blame herself for whatever went wrong, because in her mind everything had been her fault. "Liar" he said with a roll of his eyes, something not many people brought out in him. "It's not your fault"

"Liar" she mimicked in almost the same tone he had just spoken the words in. "I was supposed to have her back, I should have gotten to her quicker, I should have made sure White was dead – I could have prevented this, I could have but I didn't. Therefore it is my fault, Well Mine and White's but that guy is gonna die and this time It'll be permanent, Logan."

She finished eating within a matter of five minutes and leaned back in the chair. DiNozzo didn't say anything, simply because he knew the girl before him, he knew there was no way he could get her to change her mind. Finally he spoke up when he asked her a simple question. "What are you thinking about?"

"Back at Manticore when I met Max again after all those years" She said before telling him what happened.

**- FLASHBACK **

_Max didn't know who the X5 she'd been fighting was, the girl was younger than Max herself. Or so X5-452 , no Max, assumed._

_Max didn't know until She was on the ground. The girl's hand wrapped around her neck._

_No one was paying attention, everyone was sparring or working out as they were supposed to. Even if anyone was, Max doubted that they'd bother to help her. Not that she needed it._

_"Guess Ten years on the outside threw off your game or did they just give you a lousy heart" the voice was sharp as if full of hate and anger - and yet there was something inside of it that hated herself for her own words. Something so far gone, Max couldn't even tell what it had been. "Maxie" the girl added and Max's eyes went up like lights on a Christmas tree._

_"Kale?" she muttered finally putting it together. She thought her sister was dead. The last time she saw her little sister, Manticore guards were picking up her small, seemingly lifeless body, and hauling her back inside._

_They shot her in the abdomen._

_She was so young, a child, she just went along with them because they were family._

_But she didn't die._

_For Ten years she thought her baby sister was dead, she wondered if Zack knew._

_The transgenic above her narrowed her eyes. "Kale's dead, and so is Max. My designation is 486, 452." She hissed removing herself from Max._

_In one swift motion Max kicked the other Transgenics' legs out from underneath her._

_She looked down at the fallen Transgenic and sighed slightly._

_"I don't know what they did to you, but this isn't you little sister and you know it" Max hissed looking down at her. "And don't ever call Zack's heart lousy again" she said as she sent a kick to her sister's side._

_"Zack?" it was the last thing Max heard as she walked away._

_Turning her head she noticed something change in Kale, her eyes had a light in them. One full of sorrow and confusion._

_Max couldn't help but to ask herself: What had they done to her?_

_Kale couldn't help but to ask herself: What have they done to me? _

**- END FLASHBACK**

"We'll get her back Kale" he said looking at her. He wasn't sure who the words were meant to comfort more, herself or him.

"Yes, We will" she said her eyes landing on his. Her face was emotionless, the was a glimmer of darkness, of anger, in her eyes as she looked at him. "And then I'll walk up to Ames White and kill him myself. One way or another Logan, this ends. And you know how it'll end? My sister safe and me having the satisfaction of snapping the neck of the bastard whose ruined my life more times then I could care to count." She sighed as she stood up, grabbing her soda and the garbage she walked to the door, but stopped not looking back at the NCIS agent. "Ames White wants war number two? Then Fine. We'll give him one. But I can guarantee you that he will never get the chance to fight on the frontlines. Not if I get my way, and I always do _Tony_" she rolled her shoulders back before reaching for the door handle, silence fell on the room for a moment before DiNozzo stood up and stood behind her, following her to the Bullpen where she tossed her trash out at his desk and then to the elevator watching her step in.

"Where are you going?" he asked her his hand holding the elevator door open.

"For a walk to clear my head, I'll catch up with you at some point or another today" she said simply and he removed his hand and stepped away from the elevator.

* * *

An hour later she ended up walking right to the spot that everything had happened in. Her body ached from its use while still noticeably injured. n hour later she ended up walking right to the spot that everything had happened in. Her body ached from its use while still noticeably injured.

Kale wished she had her bike with her, she wished she could ride the streets for hours with no end. She wished more than anything, however, to have her sister back. She wished that none of this happened. She wished she knew where Alec was, She wished Dalton was alive, She wished White was dead instead. Hell, she would have given anything to be at Jam Pony, Rolling her eyes at Normal. She would've given anything to at least of switched places with her sister.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the foot steps come up behind her, she hadn't noticed the footsteps stop. Kale thought she'd been alone until lips parted and a voice spoke. "Well, Well, Look who we have here"

Instantly she spun around on her heels and lunged herself at the owner of the voice. "Where is she?" she hissed through teeth but the man only chuckled, the sun making the burns on the side of his face more noticeable then they would have been at any other time.

She had him pinned down on the ground but the older man looked amused. "Tell me where she is!" Kale hissed again and the amusement only seemed to grow on his face.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He flipped her over so he was on top. He got up and stood there looking down at her, he kicked at her side before jamming the heel of his boot into her ribcage, she looked up at him narrowing her eyes. She had no energy at the moment to fight back, she was bruised, cut and broken. She could feel the stitches, Ducky had placed on one of the gashes on her abdomen open up. She could feel warm blood soak out onto her stomach and into her grey tank top. "You're too weak. Besides you kill me, and you'll never find her. Transgenic filth."

If you were to ask Ames White why he returned to the area that had contained a fight that allowed him to capture X5-452, he'd answer with this event. But the original reason had been to see if there were any casualties laying about, to see if there were any freaks left. His people still wanted to open them up and test them. He would've done it with 452 but there were to many great plans set in motion that he'd be a fool to put a stop to them. He would have done it to the Transgenic before him but he wanted her to be there in the end, when things went his way. Other than 452, the Transgenic whose rib cage he was breaking, was one of the ones that he loved to toy around with. Maybe it was because he held her captive for two weeks and she didn't break under torture, maybe it was because she and 452 seemed close, he honestly wasn't sure. But he was sure that if plans went the way they were meant to, the look on her face would be priceless. Besides, he wanted her to actually fight him back when he snapped her pretty little neck.

He wasn't surprised that she grabbed his ankle and pushed his foot off of her before reaching her leg up and jamming the toe of her boot right above his crotch. If he was any taller, or she any shorter she would've hit him there.

Kale jumped to her feet and moved into a fighting stance, even though she didn't have enough energy for a grand fight, even though she was in pain, the brunette female transgenic was angry and she wasn't going to let him win that easily. No chance in hell.

She blurred forward before flipping over his head and sent a sharp kick to his back after landing on the ground. She punched him after he spun around and her fist collided with the burned portion of his face. He sent a punch her way and she dodged it before she kicked her leg out at his feet attempting to knock him down. The familiar jumped over her leg and sent a punch to her abdomen. Kale stood up straight and punched him, but he caught her fist and squeezed it, crushing her hand but not enough to break it. The female sent her knee into the male's stomach and he let go of her fist and grabbed her ankle as she attempted a kick at his head. Kale jumped up and kicked the side of his face with her foot and then twisted her body and sent the same foot into his chest causing him to stumble backwards and let her go. She landed on her feet in a crouch position facing away from him. She spun around and stood up straight, only to have his hand wrap around her throat.

The fact that he knew she was unable to give this fight her all, made the fight less satisfactory. But only partially, it was still satisfying to know that he was the one that was going to cause her pain.

His hand tightened around her throat and just as she moved her hands to remove his hand from her throat he lifted her up with perfect ease and tossed her behind him, her head colliding with the concrete of the area behind him. He turned around to face her knocked out form and grinned. "The next time we meet, 486, one of us will die. And it won't be me" he said even though she wasn't able to hear him. He turned around and walked away, grinning. His day had just gotten better.

* * *

Her head pounded as she woke up inside a moving vehicle. "Finally, your up" a voice said as the car came to a stop. She tried to move her head to the left and look at the owner of the voice who sat in the drivers seat. "No, don't move" he said before leaning over and placing his lips against hers for a moment before pulling back and looking at her.

"Alec!" she heard herself say as she looked up at him, a grin appearing on his face.

"Miss me?" he said in that cocky tone he was known for.

"Maybe" she said and looked at the cuts on his face, before he got out of the car and walked over to her door and opened the car. He reached in and pulled her out and into his arms before shutting the door again.

"Couldn't you have stolen a nicer car?" She asked as she let him carry her, normally she would of fought him but she just didn't feel like it.

He simply chuckled and looked at the apartment building that they were parked outside of. "Come on, let's go see Mr. Heroic"

* * *

[[ **AUTHORS NOTE:** again I apologize for taking FOREVER on this chapter but it's longer then the other, and has some action and has the return of Alec. It's kind of random-ish with the fight with White and Kale and the Return of Alec and that kiss. It was never my intention to make them a couple but it kind of happened. Please read and review.]]

[[ **AUTHORS NOTE TWO: **alright, this is an after thought note/question.

Who do you think should be Kale's actress? She's gotta be a brunette. I'm thinking Summer Glau or Eliza Dushku since they've got plenty of fight scenes, are brunette and two of my favorite actresses. Which do you think? or Feel free to make suggestions. PM or Leave a review! ]]


End file.
